Sonja "Firefoxx" Reid
Sonja Reid, better know by her alias OMGitsfirefoxx, Firefoxx (or simply Firefox), and Juliette (as was named during the assassination day by Tom to seem covert to the Modestep Duo) is one of the inhabitants in the World of Mianite. She was secretly a member of the Shadows for a time until they disappeared. She may be the only Mianitee or only person to notice the disappearance, except possibly Nadeshot. Most people do not know that Sonja joined the Shadows as she and the Foxx Family kept it well hidden from her fellow Mianitees and friends. She also secretly gave Tucker the Holy Chestplate of Mianite as it was a gift from the Shadows for her good work. She often keeps a snow golem called Boris, who she treasures. She acts as a peacekeeper in the world most of the time, and often avoids combat, and prefers to prank more. She has good relations with all of the Mianitees especially Tucker, since he is her boyfriend. She had a short lived alliance with Nadeshot during a Purge, until he betrayed her. She also has a good relationship with Jordan as he is friendly to most people in the World of Mianite, and he has a good relationship with Tucker. Season One When being judged by the priest in The Tank of Judgment, she could not think of anything she had done to the land, so she felt okay about going in. She was teleported in and the priest said she had been good to the land, but not to him, and asked her for her best items. She responded with the answer "Ask Tom for it", stating that she had been killed by him and he had taken all her best items. The priest filled the tank with water and started counting down from ten. She was loosing health fast, coming down to 5 hearts of health left when the priest removed the water and said she had passed. Season 2 When they arrived in Dagrun, Sonja had became quite cautious of what she was doing. She and Jericho had became distant as a fight arose of them surviving. She had started her "Such Cute OMG" house. When the taint grew closer to their homes, the town provided the crew with houses. Unfortunately her house had not been finished being built. As the others started checking out their houses, she had became very independent, making her start researching Thaumcraft first to stop the taint. With help of CaptainSparklez and Jericho, they created Ethereal Blooms, stopping the taint making them the heroes of the town. Firefoxx continued researching Thaumcraft with her, as she calls it, "Thaumonomnomnomicon", and made a character call "Scanja" where she made a quote saying "Scan all the things!". Through many researching of Thaumcraft she has made many things like Wand Foci. She has five different foci in her Wand. Through the season he has made varies relationships within the town. She has also taken a liking to food related mods. She has a back garden of trees growing varies Fruits and nuts. She had use one mod to make apple cider making very favored as the towns people have been very fond of it. In the present she has done a lot of Thaumcraft researching. She also has a basement where she spends most time in. In Episode 51 (FireFoxx's Channel) she and Jericho -had gone into a new dimension called "Opening the Eye" A place where you go to many dungeons getting an object called 'Rare Treasure" Fox had use it by right clicking and it had gave her Protection 4 Golden boots. In the second purge her tactic was to take every villager waglington had capture and place them in hers. In defense she used a splash brew of bats and splashed it by her door slowing opponents taking her villagers. Sonja had placed second in the purge with 14 points with Jericho in front of her with 22 points.Firefoxx had started a restaurant saying Foodie Touches as the name. It has gotten alot of good ratings.When meeting Mianite, he had not realized her being there and a true follower making her upset. when Mianite asked if he could do anything for her she got aggressive and nearly went on an outrage For her ambitious mind Firefoxx recently started witchery in episode 75 at the same time with Syndicate. with this co-operation she and Syndicate had planned to prank Jordan through witchery. When meeting Mot, Sonja was quite confused but had been also happy as once Jordan was 'testing' something teleporting her around and as she said 'hurt' her, Mot came and taught Jordan not to mess with her ever again. Sonja real official prank was making baby Dianites and moving the baby Ianites to Jordans place. Once the babies were to be discovered Mot had said " they are picking up Firefoxx" making dianite realize she had made them and wanted them to be killed instantly. A baby mot was also developed during this conversation. It was also revealed through Ianite that Sonja's alternate dimension name is CountryBat Gear Thaumcraft Firefoxx has made many wand foci. These are the following wand foci she has made: Wand Focus: Shock' This focus turns the element of Aer into a bolt of energy capable of shocking most creatures. Costs 1x Aer Vis per tick. Wand Focus: Frost Launches a ball of frozen ice that will disappear after landing. Can hurt most enemies. Wand Focus: Nine Hells When targeting an enemy, right-click the wand to summon a hellbat that will pursue and kill the enemy. Wand Focus: Fire Shoots flame and sets mobs afire. Wand Focus: Portable Hole Allows the creation of a temporary hole in the direction the player is looking. Holes will close after a few seconds. Wand Focus: Primal Fires a mysterious sphere of energy. Relationships Mianitees Jericho She has good relations with all of the Mianitees especially Tucker, since he is her boyfriend. King Helgrind She an average relationship with the king as in beginning she had stolen some objects from the town and broke out during trial. Lieutenant Al She and Al have a very somewhat close relationship. Al has given her many gifts inculding her own wings. In Episode 39 (Firefoxx's channel) She and Sparklez had fought him side by side when saving Andor and Steve. Dianitees Syndicate She has a varies relationship with him as in Season 2 he has made a lot of wrecking in her houses. Ianitees CaptainSparklez She also has a good relationship with Jordan, as he is friendly to most people in the World of Mianite. However, Jordan used her as a test subject and put her in an AE2 Spatial storage cell on Jordan's 91st episode in season 2 so their current relationship is unknown. Prince Andor She has a normal relationship when it comes to andor as she needs him when there is no quartz. Others Waglington She has a very close relationship as they have fought and adventured together alot in Season 2. Pets Boris the snow golem (season 1/season 2): Has disappeared in season 2 Archer the owl (season 2): Has disappeared in season 2 Three Kitty Cats :> Fine Skills and Abilities category:People category:Mianites Category:Team Mianite Category:Female